La felicidad eterna
by Bella Uchiha Cullen
Summary: Hinata ya no tenía a nadie, todos habían muerto; así que decidió dejar de luchar, ya no tenia nada que proteger, y fue a encontrarse con sus amigos. Y al final del camino, encontro la felicidad eterna.


**Disclaimer: **El Manga Naruto con todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Porque si fuera mio, Hinata seria uno de los personajes principales. Por cierto, prohibido copiar o plagiar esta pequeña historia =)

**Summary: **Hinata ya no tenía a nadie, todos habían muerto. Solo quedaban aquellos que protegían a la persona que le arrebato todo, así que decidió dejar de luchar, ya no tenia nada que proteger y fue en busca de sus amigos y familia muerta. Y al final del camino, encontró la felicidad eterna.

"_Estúpido corazón sin sentido, sin razón por el cual seguir latiendo; dejemos a un lado las penas y estos dolores, que ya necesitamos morir."_

_Anónimo._

Todo estaba en ruinas, no había un solo lugar libre de destrucción y miseria en este mundo ninja. Es mas, ya casi ni existían ninjas. Cuerpos tirados y putrefactos por donde miraras, vegetación chamuscada y un cielo gris y lluvioso. Rayos y truenos es el espectáculo que se apreciaba.

Agradecía a Dios que estuviera cayendo ese diluvio. Era muchísimo mas fácil de esa forma, ya que así no podían ver su debilidad. Las lágrimas podían correr libres por sus mejillas, y ellos, no podían darse cuenta, más que de su enojo y de su profunda ira hacia ese ser inmundo y malévolo.

-Por favor Naruto, quítate de mi camino. No quiero lastimarte.- Rogo la peli azul.- Déjame matarlo.

Ella hizo su largo cabello hacia tras con su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda sanaba la herida que le indujo, la persona que alguna vez amo con toda su alma y corazón.

Lastima que ya no tuviera, ni uno ni otro. Su alma había muerto el mismo día que Uchiha Sasuke mato a todo el Clan Hyuga, mientras que ella estaba combatiendo junto con la Segunda División a un ninja llamado Kimimaro. Y su corazón fue rematado el día que el mismo asesino ruin y despiadado, le cruzo el pecho con la mano a Inuzuka Kiba, su mejor y único amigo todavía en ese tiempo vivo.

La muerte de Shino le había dolido en demasía, pero todavía le quedaban personas que la animaron y la hicieron seguir adelante. Pero tras la muerte de su amigo amante de los perros, ya no quedaba absolutamente nadie.

Por lo menos nadie, que odiara con la misma fuerza, con que ella odiaba a Uchiha Sasuke.

Todos habían ido muerto poco a poco. Ya no quedaba nadie, más que las tres personas que estaban enfrente de ella.

-¡Hinata tienes que escucharme!- Grito exaltado el rubio.- ¡Él es mi hermano! No puedo dejar que lo mates. Es lo único que me queda a parte de ustedes dos.

¿Lo único que le quedaba, a parte de ellas dos? ¿Y que había de ella? No tenia nada ni a nadie. Su hogar, su aldea, sus amigos, su familia… ¡Todo había muerto por culpa de ese que trataban de proteger!

La Hyuga solo pudo reír fuerte y claro. De forma cínica y lúgubre. Y tanto Sakura como Naruto, se quedaron sorprendidos por la reacción de su amiga.

-¡No le veo la gracia Hinata! Esto es algo serio, tienes que escucharme…por favor.- dijo ya más que desesperado el jinchuriki.

Sí solo se hubiera apurado un poco mas, tal vez el Uchiha ya estuviera muerto. Lastima que hubieran llegado los miembros, aun con vida, del equipo 7. Sí solo Naruto no hubiera detenido ese ataque al corazón, ella hubiera podido vengar _la muerte de Neji_.

-Hinata-chan…- susurro la peli rosado.

_La muerte de Kiba_.

-¿Lo único, dices?- siguió riendo.

_La muerte de Shino_.

-¿Y que hay de mi? ¡YO NO TENGO A NADIE!

_La muerte de Kurenai y su pequeño y bello hijo_.

-Están protegiendo al estúpido que te dejo sin nadie Naruto.

_La muerte de su padre y hermana_.

-Estas justificando al idiota, que destruyo a la aldea, que juraste proteger con tu vida.- dijo en tono abierto de reclamo y mirando con odio al cuerpo desmayado del Uchiha.

_La muerte de sus amigas Ino y Tenten_.

-¿Qué paso contigo? ¿Cuándo dejo de valer tu palabra? ¿Cuándo te volviste tan estúpido?

_La muerte de Shikamaru, Chouji y Lee_.

-¿Cuándo te volviste el villano de la historia?

_La muerte de Kakashi y Yamato_.

-¿Cuando renunciaste a una vida tranquila, llena de paz y felicidad junto a tus amigos y tu gente? ¿Cuándo renunciaste a tu sueño de ser Hokage?

_La muerte de Tsunade y Shizune._

-¿Cuándo decidiste que la vida de Sasuke era mas importante que la vida de nuestros amigos y familia?

_La muerte de Gaara, Temari y Kankuro._

-Nuestros camaradas, Jiraiya-san, Tsunade-sama y tus padres deben estarse retorciendo en su tumba por todo lo que has hecho.

Y no pudo aguantar mas, esto era demasiado. Los sollozos se hicieron audibles y sus piernas dejaron de resistir.

-Hinata-chan… yo… yo…- había dejado sin palabras a Naruto.

-¡CONTESTA! ¡DIME PORQUE! ¡DAME RESPUESTAS!... las necesito…. o voy a volverme loca.

Y eso, si es que todavía no lo estaba, pero como no estarlo si tu ídolo, la persona digna de tu admiración y respeto y el hombre al que siempre amaste y trataste de proteger, te desilusiona y traiciona de esa forma.

-Pero creo que tienes razón, no hay motivo para matar a Sasuke.- dijo ya mas calmada. Se levanto y sacudió inútilmente su ropa.

-¿Es enserio Hinata? ¿Por fin lo entiendes?- pregunto esperanzado el rubio.- Sasuke en realidad no es una persona mala, él….

-Si, lo entiendo.- fue lo que dijo la Hyuga para interrumpirlo.- No hay motivo para matar al Uchiha, porque no hay nada que proteger. Porque ya no me queda nada por lo cual luchar.

Se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el norte, hacia lo que quedaba de su aldea y hogar. Allí era donde quería morir, al lado de sus amigos y familia. Posiblemente ya no le quedara mucho de vida, el utilizar esa técnica prohibida para poder derrotar al último Uchiha, estaba cobrando su precio.

-Nos tienes a nosotros Hinata, ¿Qué no nos ves?- pregunto llorando la Haruno. Y es que sabia, en un lugar muy dentro de su ser, que lo que decía Hinata era cierto. Ella quería compensarla, trataría de hacerla feliz lo que le restaba de vida. Pero no podía hacerlo si ella ni siquiera quería tenerlos cerca.

Hinata solo volteo un poco la cabeza.

-Sakura, lo único que veo es al demonio que destruyo mis sueños y felicidad en un solo instante.- dijo viendo con intensidad al Uchiha.- Y a los dos estúpidos e incondicionales guardaespaldas que hicieron posible todo eso.

Y siguió su camino. El camino hacia su felicidad, hacia su tranquilidad y descanso. Fue en busca de todo aquello que le habían arrebatado sin más.

Los otros dos no intentaron detenerla, no tenía caso. Porque se dieron cuenta que por tontos habían perdido todo lo que realmente valía la pena, por alguien que de seguro al despertar los mataría a sangre fría y sin ningún remordimiento. Y lo único que pudieron hacer fue llorar…. Llorar porque sabían lo que debían hacer y porque se dieron cuenta de que lo harían….

Matarían a Uchiha Sasuke.

Y solo tal vez eso los eximiría de sus pecados, para que después de morir ellos pudieran ir al cielo junto con sus amigos y familia. Esperando que ellos no los odiaran.

El camino que normalmente le hubiera tomado medio día, le tomo en este caso cinco largos y extenuantes días. Por el camino se había topado con los cuerpos de algunos amigos de otras aldeas, así que decidió darles santa sepultura.

Pero al final aquí estaba, el cementerio de Kohona, frente a lo que quedaba de la piedra de los caídos. Se sentó entre la tumba de su primo Neji y la de su amigo Kiba y empezó a recordar todos los momentos que vivió junto a sus amigo. Cada sonrisa que le sacaron y cada palabra de ánimo que le dijeron. Cada palmada en el hombro y cada abrazo que le regalaron.

Y rio y lloro de felicidad. Pronto vería de nuevo a todos. Sus ojos se sentían pesado y todo le estaba dejando de doler. Ya no sentía sus hombros y espalda tensionados, ni los moretones y raspones del tamaño de una pelota de futbol por todo su cuerpo. Ni tampoco la rodilla fisurada, ni la incesante migraña que tuvo estos dos últimos días. Y gracias a Dios que el dolor de huesos había ido disminuyendo hace pocas tres horas. Ya no sentía su corazón tan agitado, si no cada vez mas calmo. Latiendo más despacio cada minuto que pasaba.

Siempre pensó que su muerte seria un poco más diferente, mas específicamente en el campo de batalla y de forma violenta. Quien iba a imaginarse que moriría de esta forma tan tranquila.

El sol estaba levantándose, alcanzo a sentir el calor que le ofrecía a su piel fría. Hace mucho que no veía al sol salir así de bonito, redondo y resplandeciente. Seguramente era un último regalo de la naturaleza. Y con ese pensamiento sus ojos ya exhaustos se cerraron.

Al volver ha abrirlos, allí estaban todos. Y la esperaban. Un camino de luz se abrió y los ilumino como su fueran ángeles. Ya no había más dolor ni sombras.

Estaban allí, justo como los recordaba antes de que empezara la cuarta gran guerra ninja. Vivos, llenos de felicidad y vestidos con sus ropas casuales. Todos sin esas horribles ropas y chalecos anti-balas que usaron en la guerra. Sin armas. Sus compañeros de equipo, Kiba y Shino, cada uno sonriéndole a su manera; Neji y Hanabi viéndose tan felices como nunca los vio con vida; su padre con una mirada cálida y de aprobación; Ino y Ten-ten chichando y haciendo un escandalo como solo ellas podían hacerlo; Kurenai y Asuma- sensei persiguiendo al pequeño Asuma que corría hacia ella; Lee y Gai-sensei saltando emocionados y alegres; Tsunade amenazándolos con que si no se tranquilizaban ella los golpearía; Shizune poniendo esa cara de "Tsunade-sama nunca cambiara"; Kakashi y Yamato-sensei saludándola con una mano en el aire; el Kazekage y sus hermanos riendo felices; Shikamaru acostado en la panza de Chouji diciendo su frase favorita mientras que su amigo no dejaba de comer papitas.

Incluso estaban ellos, con caras apenadas y un poco miedosas. Naruto y Sakura. A un lado de él Jiraiya escribiendo algo en un libro. Y atrás de ellos una única figura sin expresión en su rostro y mirándola con lo que ella creía era arrepentimiento.

Solo hizo una cosa.

Les regalo una sonrisa grande y radiante. Todos ellos se la devolvieron.

Todos, todos estaban allí esperándola.

-Te esperábamos...

Hinata salió corriendo hacia ellos. Ya podía sentirlos. Ya podía tocarlos….

Ya no había dolor, lágrimas, rencores, venganzas, muerte ni más tristezas. Todo eso había quedado atrás. Ella solo quería felicidad y alegría.

Hinata abrió sus brazos y encerró en ellos a cuantos pudo

-Estamos todos, finalmente- dijo Kurenai

-Los nueve novatos, el equipo de Gai- sensei, todos nuestro maestros, la Hokage, Asuma, Kurenai, Yamato y Kakashi-sensei...- dijo emocionado Naruto.

-¡No te olvides de mi!-dijeron al mismo tiempo Shizune y Hanabi

-Ni de nosotros.- dijo Temari refiriéndose a ella y sus hermanos.

Hinata rio encantada y volvió a abrazar a otros cuantos. Ya era hora de que por fin cruzaran juntos esa puerta hacia lo desconocido. Sin miedo, por que estaban todos.

Había vivido una vida maravillosa a pesar de todo. Claro que con sus altibajos. Posiblemente con más momentos tristes que felices. Pero pesaban mas los buenos y alegres que los malos y tristes.

Hinata volvió a abrazar a otro pequeño grupo.

-¡Al fin!- todos juntos gritaron.

-¡Tardabas tanto en llegar!- gritó desesperado Kiba.

Hinata volvió hacer lo único que parecía poder hacer. Reír.

-¿Que querías tonto?- Ino le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Kiba.

-No molestes a Hinata-sama, Inuzuka- le regañó Neji. Ella solo pudo reír, al parecer ni muertos Neji dejaría de dirigirse a ella con tanta formalidad.

-¿Sabes cuantos años te estuvimos esperando?- preguntó jugando Lee, uno de los primero en morir.

-¡No se hubieran muerto!- Hinata les dijo a todos con un pequeño tono de reclamo. Todos rieron.

-No es como si no hubieran intentado no hacerlo.- bufo divertido Kakashi.

-¡Bueno muchachos ya esta bueno! Finalmente estamos todos juntos, así que….- todos miraron a Tsunade. -¡Crucemos la puerta!- ordeno con esa mirada fiera. Todos se miraron con una gotita resbalándoseles en la nuca. Ni muerta la Hokage dejaría de dar órdenes de esa forma tan tenebrosa.

Y aquí iban, en busca de una nueva aventura. Tal vez incluso más emocionantes que todas aquellas misiones que alguna vez hubieran realizado.

-¡Muevan ese trasero ya!

Y los ninjas cruzaron juntos la puerta, todos agarrados de las manos. Era una imagen digna de preservar para toda la eternidad. Lastima que no trajera una cámara. Su padre estaba agarrándole la mano derecha.

-Hinata, siempre estuve orgullosa de ti, hija.

Y cruzaron esa puerta que definía la división de la vida y la muerte.

Juntos de nuevo. Como el equipo que eran... solo que esta vez iba a ser para _siempre._

-Muchas gracias, a todos.- todos voltearon a verla.

-¿De que hablas hermana?- pregunto una sonriente Hanabi a su izquierda.

-Gracias por esperarme. Muchas gracias.

Valió la pena sufrir todo lo que le deparo la vida. Porque al final le dio el mejor regalo de todos

La felicidad eterna.

Hola gente hermosa, espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo esta pequeña historia, tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola. Estoy un poco deprimida, por eso salió este resultado. Es una forma de desahogarme. Así que déjenme sus comentarios para saber que tal les pareció. Acepto de todo, claro que siempre y cuando sean comentarios objetivos. Cheque de manera rápida el escrito, así que no puedo asegurar que la ortografía este toda correcta, pero si hay algún error me disculpo por adelantado. Son nueva en esto de escribir fics, digo llevo años siendo miembro de , pero solo me había dedicado a leer las grandiosos ideas de otros autores. No espero misericordia, pero si comentarios constructivos. Espero y nos veamos pronto. Se cuidan =)

23 de Abril del año 2012

1:03 a.m


End file.
